Halo Mercenary
by Kurt Black Dust
Summary: A Mercenary with a ship that has Technology that he sould not have and a crew a droids, he handled job far and wide, big and small but now O.N.I. is paying him to do same jobs for them
1. Chapter 1

Halo Mercenary

/DATE: 3/25/2495

/SYSTEM: **RED GIANT**

/ PLANET: **EMBURN**

/SHIP: COSTUM VESSEL

/SHIP ID "**SHADOW SWORD**"

A lone human aboard a ship of droids sat in a dark corner of the ship's mass hall with a tray of food in front of him that he had been working on for the last thirty minutes. He was warning UNSC stander issue body armor under a black trench coat. He had painted the body armor black with red lining and details. He was about to through his tray across the room when his com radio started making a crackling sound, he reached in the coats inner pocket and pulled out a small ear piece and gently placed it in his ear. "Yes, what is happening?" The man said called out as if someone was sitting next to him. "Sir, UNSC ships are here and they are transmitting and are asking to speak with you." A static voice said back. "Shit, tell them I'm on my way." The man replied, and they shot to his feet and then started running to the doors, "Yes sir." The static voice answered.

It took him about ten minutes to reach the command bridge. The doors slid open and the man walked in trying to act calm, the room looked like any other on any other ship except all the terminals were a grey color. "What our states?" "Sir, we have performed a light scan, their weapons are on standby and they have a squad of longswords in there hanger ready to engage us." A droid with three red strips on its chest replied "alright," the man said as he walked over the caption's chair, "do they still wish to speak to me." "Yes sir" the droid replied "Alright I what our weapons on standby and a fighter squad ready to go, for if things go south" the man commanded to the room of droids. A moment passed before the red striped droid came up and said "Sir Weapons are on standby and a fight squad is ready"

"Alright, lets' see if we can get through here without any problems." The man who now was sitting in the captions chair and holding a data pad scrolling through the lines of names of ships there were on sitting in front of them. A second later the front screen hanging over the captions chair lit up in the picture of a large armored figure, "Hello, you wanted to speak to me." He called out; the figure quickly shifted off the screen to reveal a man in an officer uniform, the man then walked over to the screen.

"This is the captain of the UNSC "**END OF SUFFERING**," who am I speaking with?"

"This is the caption of the Shadow Sword."

"Nice to know but I what to know your name"

"Its common courtesy to give you name first"

"True, my name is James, and your."

"My name is Sevlon."

James seemed to relax a bit in the way he shifted his weight and asked, "What brings you he to this lonely planet?" "I was given a job to deliver some boxes he." Sevlon stated, "I hope you realize that sounds too far off for me to just let you through right" James replied, "Yes I do and I will let you on board so you can see for yourself." Sevlon stated. A long moment of silent's passed before James broke the calm silent's "all right I'm going to bring a security team with me, and we're going to see these boxes." "Alright see you then I'm opening a hanger so you can get in." Sevlon replied al while keeping his calm, the over head screen turned off. "I need hanger two opened with a security team there waiting, take half of our weapons off but the other half keep on standby." "Yes sir what about the fighter squad?" one of the droids asked, "them can stand down, but keep them near there fighters. We need to show we do not want a fight but must be ready for a fight."

Sevlon walked to half way across the ship, strait to the cargo hold. When he reached the cargo holds door, he looked at the keypad next to the large metal door. He punched in a few numbers and the door opened it was dark inside the room but a moment after he walked in the lights turned on, they reveled several large wooden crates, a pile of grey tool boxes next to a large bin of spare warthog parts the only thing he was worried about was a man sized metal container with a O.N.I. logo on the front. He had the contract to show all the items he was supposed to deliver on the planet. He walked out when he heard the sound of large air seals activating fallowed by a load clank sound, "the hanger doors are closed," Sevlon told himself, "time to get going."

When he got to the hanger he saw the caption with his hand on his holster and he was with a small squad of ODST's. The four had surrounded the caption and showed sign they had their weapons almost raised up completely; they were ready to a fight. The security team was standing in front of the troopers blocking the door they were trying to get through. The troopers were yelling at the droids to get out of the way. Sevlon walked up to the angered group, "Well I see you've met my security team." He said with a little humor in his voice, "Yes and they won't let us through!" James yelled, facing the droids. "There doing what I needed them to do," Sevlon told them as they stare at hem with anger and worry, "They here to close the hanger doors and keep you here until I arrive, so you don't wonder my ship and get hurt my the automated security system." Sevlon glanced at the caption to find he was still angry but a there was a bit of understanding as well. He took his hand off of his sidearm, "Stand down; he's trying to keep us from getting shot." The caption barked at his men, "We don't even know the layout of this ship." The four troopers lowered their weapons but we're still tense.

"Alright, let's get going I'm pretty sure you want to be here any longer then you need to be." Sevlon said as he turned around and began to talk to the door he came from. The walk to the cargo hold was quiet and an unsettling feeling of eyes watching hem and everything around them, he did seem to mind to though he had other living people onboard his ship. When they reached the cargo holds doors Sevlon reached for the keypad when James asked, "Are you sure there nothing in there we may find suspicious?" "Honestly it sounds like you expecting something." Sevlon replied have a bit of bitterness in his voice. He then pushed in a slightly different set of numbers, and the door opened, he walked in then the lights come on. Sevlon scanned the area for anything out of place, he couldn't find anything. Sevlon turn to look at the caption to find his see were locked on something, he turned his head to what the James was looking at it was the man sized container, no doubt because of the O.N.I. logo. Sevlon was about to speak when he heard the unmistakable sound of the ODST's taking their weapons safety off.

Sevlon turn around to find one of the troopers had their gun aimed for his head. "Care to explain," James asked as he pulled his sidearm out, "that's not something you get at any local market." "I have a contract to deliver all the items in this room including that container." Sevlon told them trying not to make any sudden movements. "Well if you have a contract, then where are the forms to conform your statement?" James asked with anger and some curiosity in his voice. Sevlon began to reach in his jacket when another odst grabbed his arm "whoa, what are you doing?" the trooper asked, his had a soft but rough voice. "The contract is in my coat." Sevlon snipped of the trooper, than the grip loosened and the trooper released his arm, he began to reach in his coat again his hand side over a hidden M6 sidearm and on to a thin pile of papers, he slowly pulled out the papers, "here is the contract it has all the items on it and has a signatures from the client." Sevlon told them while reaching to hand over the papers to James; he took the papers with a puzzled look on his face.

A few minutes passed as James reed the contract, but it felt like years for Sevlon. James finally broke the silent's "alright it's odd for O.N.I. to hire someone outside the unsc to take care of anything." He commented with confusion in his voice and on his face, "trooper put your guns down, he's working for O.N.I." "Sir you're got to be kidding with me." The odst holding the gun said. "NO I'm not now put your gun down, NOW!" James yelled the trooper, he drop his gun to his side. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." James said as he striated up, so did the others in the room, "Please don't I can understand what may have been going through your mind" Sevlon told them try to get them to calm down, he hated be treated like a person of higher interest. "I'm just a little ceros about why you asked if I was sure about the cargo?" he asked

This planet is restricted by high command, so when a civilian ship stumbles here, we find out whom they are, where they're going and then direct them away from the planet." James explained to Sevlon, "Alright well now that we've sorted out thing little problem can I finish what I came here to do." "Yes, you may." James said and motioned for the door, then noticed the door and closed and wouldn't open, "can you please open the door." Sevlon walked up to the keypad pushed another set of numbers and the door opened. There were several teams of droids arm with shotguns and smg "It's fine, nothing to get worked up about back to your duties" Sevlon told the droid and they turned around and walked away. "Where did you get the droids." an odst asked, "there most definitely not standard haz-op, training or any other I've seen." "They were made by a friend of mine," Sevlon answered "before he died."

The rest of the time they were onboard "**SHADOW SWORD**" close to no words were said. When the time came for them to leave they simply got onboard there pelican. Sevlon left the hanger to left the droids depressurize the room, then open the door for the craft to leave then closed the door to pressurize the room. Sevlon headed to the bridge, by the time he arrived the other ships had moved aside to allow his to pass through with enough room to get his ship through with ease. As he was about to give the order to pressed to the surface the com can alive." this I caption James, I told the space port about your arrival and to let you do your baseness, as long as you don't cause to much trouble, they get you get you throw the necessary checkpoints" forgot to turn the com off Sevlon thought to hem self then called out "All right let's get this done and over with. The ship jolted slightly as they started to move slow and steady, towards the planet's surface.

After they passed the other ships one of the droids at the navigation and com shouted "Yes there sending us the coordinates to their star port and a suggested rout." "Send the rout and coordinates the head flight station." Sevlon ordered, he then realized he was standing in front of the bridge, he shook his head then made his way to the back to the caption's chair, a few minutes past, and he saw six longswords fly past them, "com report, what's going on!" Sevlon barked across the room. "Sir there just came on radar and a massage had just come in saying that we are being escorted us to the star port." "This is already became a pain in my neck." He replied in aggravation, "Let me know if anything else comes up."

When they finely arrived at the star port Sevlon had counted thirty-six passes by the their escorts, he waited to hear the landing clamps attach to the ship's hall, he waited for what felt like a hour be for he heard the clamps attach to the side of the ship, he got up and walked out of the room. He headed to the cargo hold, and got the shipment ready to be sent to the people now surrounding his ship. He checked the box and creates then finely the mystery container. Everything had checked out, he walked over to the keypad and hit a six numbers and a handle came out of the wall, he pulled down the handle and the room started the lower.

The whole entire cargo room was a large lift, the room lowered down to the pad beneath the ship. Sevlon walked over to the edge of the floor to find dozens of soldiers in black and white armor and a few lab coats waiting for him on the floor below. The lift made a scratching sound with a thud, a ground of soldiers walk up to him. Sevlon scanned the soldiers they looked like standard high security guard, but the guard in the back was wearing heavier armor then the rest. The guards stop but the heavy trooper kept walking and stop in front of Sevlon, "what's the cargo status." The trooper asked, "all the supplies are good to go even your mystery box, so where do you what me to put it all, and where do I get my pay I was promised" Sevlon replied, "We'll take the supplies and I will take you to get your reward" the man answered.

Sevlon helped the guards unload the crates and boxes; a few times he glanced at the lab coats to see they were shifting through a few things but turned away and got back to work. When all the item were unloaded the heavy trooper told Sevlon to fallow hem to receive he's payment. Sevlon simply followed they walked though several doorways, after what felt like hours of walking they reach a room that looked like a lounge of some kind. The room had a few large tables surrounded by chairs they looked slick and smooth like silk, at the center of the room was a man in an officer uniform with his head down, and a slim case on the table. "Speak with the major about your payment." The trooper stated and walked to the doorway.

Sevlon didn't care want the trooper went to he just wanted to get his payment and leave. He began to walk to the man, he hadn't moved since he entered the room. When he reach the table the man had been sitting at the whole time, Sevlon scan the figure for a name tag of some kind and found none, he was about to ask about the payment, realized the person's slim figure the man sitting in front of him was a female. Sevlon had grown up around men who thought women were good for one thing only; he was the only boy who thought otherwise. The major stood up and revealing her face, Sevlon could see a scar that ran from her left eye to her chin. Sevlon opened his mouth to speak when the major began talking "you had completed your contract I need you to sign this form, it's just to keep my high up's calm and off your back." Then slid a data pad with a pen.

Sevlon didn't need it to be explained he heard about ONI didn't trust anyone not even with their own. He picked up the pad and quickly reed the contract. It basically said he would not speak of the base or anything related to the base, or he will be hunted down. "This seems standard." Sevlon stated as he signed the contract and slid the pad back to major who sit like a statue, watching him. She took the pad and checked for the signature after she found the signature at the bottom. She reached under the table and pulled out an old fashion style briefcase. Sevlon was surprised; he didn't see it when he walked up to the table. "This should be all we agreed on." She sated as she opened the case to reveal the multiple credit cards, "are they cleared to be used?" Sevlon asked, as he counted the cards, he counted twenty. "Yes, each one has 2,000 points on them." She replied they out hesitation. "Then my job is done, I'll be leaving now." Sevlon commented, as he closed the case and walked back the door he came from, with his money.

**End-001**


	2. Author's update note

Author's update note

Hello I'm posting the note to say this story is already running in to problems (can't fine time to write it) and will post part two soon part three is almost done but keep giving my self headaches trying to put down the ideas in my head (it feels like trying to track a single car on the highway in the middle of rush hour) and yes I know spelling is not my strong point and I'm not sure if widows office (2003) is helping much. but I would like to hear want you think about the story, please P.M. me or something to let me know your thoughts


	3. On the job

Chapter 002**— ****On The JOB**

/DATE: 10/26/2495

/SYSTEM: **EPSILON**

/PLANET: **REACH**

/CITY: **New Alexandria**

Sevlon moved through the crowded streets, there were Halloween decorations up on almost every building and light post. He walked past people acting like worriers of the old days, the days of Blood and Steel. Sevlon was heading to the cemetery, when he arrived to the cemetery's gate there was a old man sitting in a wooden chair, he was wearing a old faded pair of jeans, white t-shirt and a rain coat and a table sit with a bowl next to him, "please leave any and all item that may disturbed or anger the dead then you can continue." Sevlon did not try any tricks to hide his sidearm; he simply placed it in the bowl and walked past the man. The old man was now staring at the pistol that was lying in the bowl. Sevlon walk to the near back of the cemetery where there was a single tombstone. The tombstone was blank but Sevlon had known the person who was buried there. Sevlon stood in front of the tomb remembering his long lost friend. He remember the day she died in it was yesterday in before he know it he was sitting next to the tombstone with tears in his eyes his eyes.

Before he got up to his feet he thought to himself how he owned everything to her. He started to head to the cemetery's gate when it had started raining. Sevlon approached the old man still sitting in his chair and the bowl was empty, "Where is my pistol?" he asked as calmly has he could with seeming too bitter, the man didn't say a word he just pulled it out his rain coat, he held it by the barrel with the handle towards Sevlon, he reached for the gun as the old man said, "next time keep this to yourself, I know how bad things can get back if the others saw this you be off to jail." "Thanks, I was just not wanting to anger anyone here" Sevlon replied as he placed the gun in its holster, "ha, I don't think any of him care to much as long as you don't start a firefight" the man replied with a little humor in his voice, "You never know they may decide to come up for some fresh air and some fast food." Sevlon added, "Ha-ha, ya let hope let didn't." the man laughed. Sevlon nodded and walked away with a small smile on his face.

By the time he reaches the city's main plaza he realized all the people were staring at the large TV in the middle on the plaza what he saw made him feel pity and he felt new jobs opening up. The rebels had stolen 10 UNSC ships and a large army's worth of weapons and ammo; they were kicking their campaign in to high gear. The UNSC won't just stand by and watch with happen, Sevlon looked around at all the people around him he saw terror, fear despair and some show grim smiles on their faces. Sevlon watch over to one of the countless people watching the TV, "What you think about this, the rebels make a strike like that?" he asked an older man, without looking at him. "I thank you need to mind your baseness, boy." The man shot back at Sevlon. "Well that's not nice; I was simply asking a question no need to get hostile." Sevlon replied, "Sure just a question, you people just can't leave us alone can you." The snapped back, "I'm not UNSC; I'm simply a business man." Sevlon shot back, "Whatever, just leave me alone." The barked at him and walk away.

Sevlon walked back to the dry dock were his ship was docked. He found a UNSC security team standing next to his ship's hanger bay door's ramp, "Sir, is this your ship?" one of the guards asked, "Yes it is, why are you asking." Sevlon replied, "We're from the Office of Naval Intelligence, and wish to speak with you about a business offer." Another guard answered, "Would you like to hear about the job?" the first guard continued, "All right I'm interested, but let's talk some were more privet." Sevlon suggested "I'm sure you have a place in mind." The last guard commented. "I was thinking my ship so the only people that can hear us are the four of us, and don't worry about the crew." Sevlon answered, "I think that might be a good idea," the second guard replied, "He might try to kill us in there." The first guard shot at the second guard, "that would be bad for his baseness if he tried." The third guard shot back in a calm voice, "your friend is correct, if I did that no one would hire me" Sevlon told the guard to reinsure him. With a nod they made their way up the ramp to Sevlon's ship, they made their way to the navigation room, when they entered the room the three guards surrounded the hologram projector in the center of the room, Sevlon broke the silent's "all right let's get down to business."

/DATE: 11/05/2495

/SYSTEM: **UNKNOWN**

/SHIP: COSTUM VESSEL

/ship ID"**SHADOW SWORD**"

Sevlon sit in the captain's chair watching a dozen different viewing monitors, all he could think about how he ended up babysitting a medical ship "**HOPEFULL**" was same he could be understand. "Can someone get me a copy the active contract" Sevlon called out, and in a few minutes one of the screens changed and showed the contract the holds him there. He began reading the form; it said that he was there to watch over the vessel and make sure it made it through the system without getting completely immobilized by rebel forces. He had been watching over the ship for ONI for seven days and nothing had happened. Sevlon started to thank that ONI was playing him for some reason. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head he needed to stay on task. He scrolled through pages of reports on activity his sensors had picked up and the hourly reports the "**HOPEFULL**" sends, the only thing that seemed out of place was sensors picked up a small vessel on the starboard side but when cameras zoomed in there some nothing, Sevlon looked at the video fudge could barely make out an outline distortion, but he could not tell what it was. "I want a team to keep an eye on this distortion and inform me if it does anything other than just fallow." Sevlon ordered "and get me a line to the **HOPEFULL**, and some coffee would be nice."

A few minutes past, then a click sound the center screen lit up with the image of a female doctor was holding a data pad, "Yes, what do you what?" she said in a calm voice, and without taking her eyes of the data pad, "I wish to speak to the captain maim." Sevlon replied, "your speaking to her now speak I have a lot of sick adored." The woman snapped, "very well I pick up an unknown distortion at far from us and it is fallowing us, I figured you should know." Sevlon commented while trying not to snap back. She turned her head towards the screen as if Sevlon was sitting in front of her, "Yes we know of the distortion, that is ONI watch over us, I'm gusting you were not informed about that" she replied in a slightly calmer voice, "No, I was not" said while exhaling, "at least I know what that is following us." "Is there anything else you need to tell me or is that all?" The doctor asked, "No that is all I had to say aside from wishing to know how to progress is going with your mission, no detail of curse." Sevlon added, "Well I'm not allowed to talk about what our mission is, but to answer your question, its going well, and we should be done soon." The doctor insured. She turned her head to someone off screen and waved her hand and the screen when black and began scrolling with text again.

Two days later Sevlon had his ship move ahead of the hopeful, the reason he decided to do this, was because there was a slipspace rupture ahead of them and they tried to send a series of messages to the ship and have not received a replay. "**Hopeful**, stay back and by ready to run if this turns in to a firefight." Sevlon ordered over a radio channel to the hopeful's captain, "are you sure about this we could simply call the UNSC for help." The **Hopeful**'s captain suggested, "Yes I'm sure, but now you mention it when you are safe then call them, I'll buy you as much time as I can." Sevlon replied with such a tone in his voice that made the **Hopeful**'s caption not question his action. The **SWADOW SWORD **moved forwarded "weapon status and shield strength" Sevlon barked to the droid which were now rushing through the control panels had changed colors from grey to a blood red, "Sir weapons are ready and on standby, shield are at 68% and charging." The droid with three stripes answered and was now standing next to Sevlon.

The **SHADOW SWORD **approached the where the ship should have been, what they found was an asteroid the size of "Frigate" class shuttle. "Scan that rock, something like that should not be here." Sevlon ordered, he know that asteroid don't just ended up out in the middle of nowhere, unless there was an asteroid field around nearby, and to top it off it was in the spot where a slipspace rupture had just accord. "Anything on sensors." He barked out, "Sir there's a heat signature in the center of the asteroid." The droid stated, "Clever clever, they must have tried to get here head of us to ambush the **Hopeful**,find me a weak point in their armor and then FIRE AT WILL!" Sevlon ordered while nearly yelled. "Sir the asteroid is breaking up in a small sector near the upper end." A droid called out, "Incoming fighters, I'm reading a hundred longswords and saber class fighters." Sevlon yelled out an order fast then he could think "FIRE AT WILL"

**End-002**


	4. Stand off

Chapter 003**—**** Stand Off**

/DATE: 11/07/2495

/SYSTEM: **UNKNOWN**

/SHIP: COSTUM VESSEL

/ship ID"**SHADOW SWORD**"

The rebel fighters swarmed the **SHADOW SWORD **like ants swarming an injured animal. The **SHADOW SWORD** weapons were firing at the swarm of fighter with what looked like a neon light show, "I need fighters ready to lunch!" Sevlon hollered "has the **HOPEFUL **left yet." "Yes sir they just entered slipspace." A droid called, "fighters ready and waiting for the order." Another droid added "when we take out a portion of the enemy fighter are destroyed then lunch ours" Sevlon replay, he thought to himself thinking that if he lunched his fighters they would be shoot down fast, they were simply out numbered. The ship shock violently knocking out a few droids, "REPORT!" he snapped, "The rebel longswords lunched a heavy cluster shell and it hit the port side, shields are holding at 47%." The striped droid answered, "Enemy fighter count has dropped by 58% I recommend lunching our fighter now before they hit us again." "Do it."

It's been two hours of seemly endless waves of rebel fighter, Sevlon rushed through screens of battle reports and the states of all the ships systems, then read shield were at 19% and slowly dropping from enemy fire, 15% of the fighters were in the hanger having repairs done, and 4 of the 15% were taken out. Around him droids silently ran through the controls and communicated in one another and the sounds of the battle from outside the ship rushed in through the room. Up on the main view screen show the battle that raged outside, it looked like fireworks and a neon light show was going now. Sevlon was deep I the endless reports that scrolled on the screens that surrounded him, he snapped out of it when he heard one of the droids called out to him, "Sir we have a slipspace rupture behind us" "WHAT!" Sevlon hollered, "get fighters to …" then a droid cut him off, "Sir IFF reads the vessel as UNSC **SPEAR HEAD**," "Comm channel now, then need to know we're friendly." Sevlon quickly ordered, a few moments past witch felt like hours one of the screens that surrounded lit up revealing a man with dark grey hair and small creases on as face, "This is the captain of the UNSC **SPEAR HEAD** what your states **SHADOW SWORD**." Sevlon was somewhat surprised that he know then were friendly, "Sir, defiance's are all most gone my fighters are down by 19% that leave me with 95 fighter, and the enemy is using that asteroid as some kind of base, we haven't been able to get through it yet." "All right, hold your ground we're coming in guns blazing to help clean this up." The captain said then the screen went black, a minute several saber squads flow over head and strait in to the battle.

It only take a few minutes for the rebel fighter to be finished but the asteroid was still there and it had stopped sending fighters, "Sir, the **SPEAR HEAD** is calling us." "Put them through." Sevlon told the droid, the screen in front of him lit up, "**SHADOW SWORD**,this is Commander Darien of the UNSC **SPEAR HEAD**; we need to finish off the rebels before they try anything." He told Sevlon in such a tone it sound like he was ordering him. "Well whatever that asteroid is made of, it can take a hit I've shot it a few times and hasn't shown much affect." Sevlon told the commander, the commander grinned and said "well I'm not in some low rate mercenary now am I." that comment got him and took it as a complete insult to him and everything he stood for, "well why don't you show me how it done" then he ended the call "asshole" Sevlon said to himself, "sir the **SPEAR HEAD** is moving away and preparing to launch a nuclear missile." A droid called, "What the Fuck is he thinking at this range we'll get fried" Sevlon shouted in anger, "get us away from that thing now!" the ship shock as the engines pushed the ship away from the rebel asteroid, "nuclear missile launch detected, impact in 30 seconds." "Reroute all noncritical power the thrusters and shields!" he ordered "I'm going to have nice talk with this asshole when we make it out of here." The ship flow the space and began to slow down after 20 seconds, a droid approach Sevlon "sir we are at a safe distends from the blast way we reroute some more power to shield for the radiation" "do it" Sevlon replied in a low voice, "this job has gone from boring, to a shit storm, to a near death race with a nuke, too much in one day."

The ten seconds felt like ten hours when the nuke detonated the dark void lit up like someone had turned on the lights in a dark room. The reacted to the radiation and almost look like static. When the radiation cleans up get a hold of **SPEAR HEAD**;" all he heard was "yes sir." But he didn't look up instead he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Five minutes past and Sevlon couldn't sleep, he was far to angered at the **SPEAR HEAD**, he was about to ask if the radiation had clean up enough when the stripped droid stepped next to him "sir we have a connection with the **SPEAR HEAD**." "Is there caption on the line?" Sevlon asked with hatred in his voice, yes sir I'll patch them to your main view screen, a moment later the view screen in front of him lit up with the captain of the **SPEAR HEAD **on the screen Sevlon anger spiked, "what the hell kind of stunt was that, you could vaporized us!" "Calm yourself, I know what I'm doing," he said with a grin on his face, "witch so happens to be cleaning up the rebel that you can't handle." Sevlon only felt anger towards the captain. Right as Sevlon was about to continue to voice is anger, Sevlon heard a crew man of the **SPEAR HEAD **call out to their captain "Sir, the asteroid is still there, I don't think we anything but scorch the surface." "WHAT!" the captain shouted, "What was that, cleaning up the rebel that you can't handle" Sevlon mocked, the screen then went black with the text **signal lost**.

"I thank I hit a nerve." Sevlon thought to himself, "sir the **SPEAR HEAD **is moving to the asteroid." The striped droid called, "scans show their weapons are online and their bombers are lunching." "Crazy fool, if his nuke and our lasers can crack it, then what is he planning." Sevlon said to himself "it none of our concern now he handle this we need to get to the **HOPEFUL **and make sure it gets back to reach." "Are we leaving to rejoin the **HOPEFUL **sir?" the droid asked, "yes we are stripe" Sevlon replied ""stripe sir?" it asked as the ship shifted away from the asteroid, "yes I kind of just said it, well I guess we can call you that you are the only one with stripes." He commented, "Jump as soon we find out where they went and when we are ready." After only a few minutes before started to turn away jumped in to slipspace.

It didn't take long for the **SHADOW SWORD** to catch up the** HOPEFUL**, but they had another ship with them, the ship was small, it looked like an infiltration class vessel. "Shit, ready weapons and call the **HOPEFUL** to find out if there in danger" as if he said a magic word the small ship vanished. "What just happened" he shouted "that ship just vanished?" "Sir we're picking up the same reading as before" Stripe replied, "we also have made contact with the **HOPEFUL** sir." "Thank you, pass it through to me." Sevlon called, the view screen lit up with the culming site of the captain, "**SHADOW SWORD **what happened?" she asked, "nice to see you too," Sevlon commented with a faint grin, "the rebel's asteroid throw wave of fighters and bombers, I believe they ran out of them, and the **SPEAR HEAD **is cleaning up what's left" "well I guess it's good to see still you alive." She said with a small chuckle in her voice, "well I spoke to your contractor and they said that you can leave now to get your payment." It took Sevlon a minute to come up with a response as he thought about the ship status and the contract, "Stripe what's our status" "Sir, we can continue the job but if another attack happens we will have to run with the **HOPEFUL**." The droid responded, Sevlon thought to hem self and the memory from when he was a kid, trying to get his father to the hospital but couldn't make it in time. With that his mind was set, don't let another kid try to save their dying family only to die in their arms. "We'll stay with you for as long as we can." He told the **HOPEFUL** with a look in his eyes that coat them off guard. Then after a few minutes of preparing for a jump they both jumped in slipspace heading to their next stop.

**End-003**


	5. Author's update 2

Author's update

Sorry for not posting anything, my Computer got a virus and I'm graduating this year, plus getting ready to go out of state then to my dad's. Then after all that I need to get a job.

I'll work on the story when I can and post them

P.S. if you have ideas plz let me know I'm open to new ideas


	6. Author's update 3

Author's update 3

Sorry for not updating the story I have hit a writers block and I been getting another story and trying to sort out the mercenary from the new story that is floating in my head

I feel horrible about the spelling and plan on fixing and reposting the stories

I would like to know any and all your thoughts about the story


	7. A drink at the bar

/DATE: 11/09/2495

/SYSTEM: **EPSILON**

/planet: **REACH**

/SHIP: COSTUM VESSEL

/ship ID "**SHADOW SWORD**"

The **HOPEFUL **finished her run in two days, and with no more surprises as they arrived back at Reach the mysteries ship left the **SHADOW SWORD's** sensors, on the bridge Sevlon couldn't stand still, he pasted around the bridge holding a data pad, reading the scrolling reports on the damage repair reports. He jumped when he heard Stripe tell hem the **HOPEFUL** was calling them, "thank you, patch them through." He replied, as he walked over to the captain's chair and sat down in time for the **HOPEFUL** to appear on the screen. "Looks like we made it back in one piece and you were able to repair some of the damage to." The captain of the **HOPEFUL **commented, "That's true but I don't want to push my luck for a while" Sevlon returned with a faint smile creeping across his face, "but I could use a drink after a week like this." Sevlon could see the captain laugh a little, "I can agree, especially after your standoff, first round is on me."

On the surface in a small town of farmers and merchants the captain invited Sevlon for a drink; Sevlon didn't see a reason to say no. they walked in an old style bar that centered on the 21st century. We sat down at the bar near the front door. When we sat down the bar tender walked out from the kitchen he was an old man his hair was white with a bit a gray he was wearing some old blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the text "have you seen my zombie?" I could not help myself and told him "your zombie started walking to the farm, talking about getting a bit to eat." The stared at me then looked at his shirt and started the laugh. "Boy, you made my day no one has try making a joke to me in a long time" he said with a large smile on his face "so what can a old man like me do for you?" the captain replied faster than Sevlon could open his mouth, "We would like some drinks Sam." The man named Sam put his hand on the counter and said "That's all, are you sure you don't want some of my family famous steaks" "No we need to get back soon" she told him with some friendliness in her voice, "alright Dyane" Sam said

He then walk over to three dispensers with long handles, they were faded and Sevlon could only read one of them, it said "BUD LIGHT" Sevlon followed Dyane to some stools next to the handles. Sam walked up and asked, "So what can I get for you?" "I take some Jack Daniel" Sevlon told hem and motioned to Dyane, "I'll have a watered Captain Morgan, and some crackers." Sam simply smiled and reached under the counter and pulled out two grass cups, he placed one under one of the dispensers and pulled the handle. A dark golden liquid flowed in the glass. He filled it up almost completely and handed to Sevlon, he reached for the glass and took a sip of if the old fashion drink, it tasted like the right amount of sweet bitter and flavor, better than most of the drinks he ever had. When Sevlon looked back at Sam he had already finished Dyane's drink and was handing it to her. "So how is it?" Dyane asked, "My uncle makes some of the drinks here." "Well I have to say, it so good that the UNSC would kill each other for his drinks." Sam smirked and chuckled a bit, "so how did you two love birds get together" Sevlon nearly choked on his drink and Dyane sprayed hers all over the wall, "No you got it all wrong we're not together, I'm buying hem a drink for helping me out with a big problem that show up." Sevlon was still choking on Jack Daniel, "well I thought you two looked nice together." Sam commented as he helps Sevlon by slapping his back casing hem to cough up the alcohol, "please don't do that, again I too old for that" Sevlon managed to say as he breathed heavily "Ha your funny" Sam laughs "I'm the old man here, and you calling yourself old" "your cruel, you know that." Sam just laughed.

After everyone settled down they started to share their stories Sam talked about his time in the UNSC and his friends making fools of themselves, Dyane talked about virus outbreaks and saving a colony from a nearly getting wiped out by a plague, when it became Sevlon's turn to share a story, "Sevlon it's your turn to share." Dyane teased, he tried to think of a good story to tell. He eventually decided on a story, "All right I got one for you, about three months ago I was given a job to escort a family from a city to an outer colony. It started easy but about half way there a group of pirates tried to stop us, they attacked first with low grade weapons, I simply used two ach- missiles straight to their main thrusters which caused a chain reaction through there ship, destroying the entire ship." He stop to look at Sam and Dyane, they looked a little shock, "after we reached the colony I was suppose to drop them off at the space port when we landed and I handled all the paper work, I stayed there for a few days to make sure they were safe as they got situated, when they were set and could manage them selves I headed out. Unfortunately as soon as I was leaving another group pirates attacked, they used a hell storm of missiles on the star port and started to land there man in the colony looking for the family, fortunately my ship survived the wave of missiles and my crew was able to fend off the enemy ships while I handled the pirates on the ground. In the end, family lost the father and the daughter was in need of medical aid." Sam interrupted "I think I overheard something about that, something about a random attack that was fended off until the UNSC could arrive." "Yes and then I was hired to watch over the **HOPEFUL**." silent filled the room, Sevlon suddenly felt like he said too much. He turned to see Dyane starring at her drink, Sevlon took another drink of the dark golden liquid, he was about to speak when Sam told hem he should leave before his shadowy friend walks in, Sevlon turned his head to see a man standing in the doorway starring at hem.


End file.
